Twist in Life
by Edwalla
Summary: ON HOLD. Edward Leaves Bella in Breaking Dawn after he finds out she is pregnant. 9 Months on, Bella has moved back to Phoenix to live with her Mum, Phill. Little does she know what lies ahead for her and her baby's future.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I am not Stephanie Myer nor am I perfect.**

**Hi all, this is my first fanfiction so please review and give me back feedback. Thnx**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

The slow, faint, steady heartbeat was the only sound in the room. Then over by the window was the young woman, helplessly crying, with another older one standing by her side.

"I will be alright, you'll see, you can tell that she's already a fighter" the old woman said as she rubbed her daughters back as they began to make their way to the centre of the room.

"Mum, look at her, she'll never be ok, ever since he left my life has been hell". The younger woman said as she began to cry louder for her small child that began to twitch.

As the woman stared down at her child she began to whisper softly "Just hold on little one, my precious little miracle."

Then the heartbeat began to pick up and the other monitors began to beep wildly, the doctors began running into the room and began to surround the baby. One of them had a couple of nurses escort the two women from the room, so that they could work. The mother of the child cried out, reaching towards her child. "No! I want to stay with my baby!"

Once they were out of the room, the woman clung to her mother for dear life. The nurses wore a look of concern and sympathy. One put a hand on the crying woman's shoulder, to get her attention.

"I understand the pain you must be feeling Ms Swan, but you need to let the doctors tend to your baby, also Dr William would like to speak to privately". Ms. Swan sniffed and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she followed the nurses into a private room. They opened the door to the room, showing Dr. Williams writing on a clipboard, he looked up and gave the broken mother a sympathetic smile before standing up. "Please, Ms. Swan, have a seat." She obeyed and sat down, staring down at her lap.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story….. Just to let you know that this story will be very close to me as it follows what has happened to my health. Please review and let me know what you think…**

**Edwalla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I am not Stephanie Myer nor am I perfect.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Finding out the Truth**

"Ms. Swan." He said as he flipped some pages on his clipboard, turning his chair to face her. "Sadly, I don't have good news, only bad." Ms. Swan nodded slowly. She needed to hear this. "I sorry to say this but during the birthing process, we had some complications, and sadly your daughter was born with a abnormality with her skull and we are not sure if that is what is causing problems with your daughter's health" "You-you mean to say that my daughter is sick because of a birth problem" studded Ms. Swan.

"Unfortunately the answer is correct" At that moment Ms. Swan began to break down into more tears. "Now I need to explain to you the full extent of the defect, but unfortunately many of the effects will not be found until later in your baby's life" Commented Dr. Williams

Angrily Ms Swan began stating "So let me get this straight, your telling me that my baby is sick, you think you know what's causing it but you don't know what will happen to her until she is older" "Unfortunately the answer is correct again, now Bella I want you to know what ever you chose to do, I will support you all the way, I also believe that this will be a very difficult decision to make without the father of the baby, so I have arranged a counsellor to talk to you and your mother about this problem." As soon as Dr Williams mentioned 'the father of the baby', Bella broke down, while her mother Reneé tried to then explain, "You see doctor, the father is a very touchy subject for Bella and I don't think it would be in her best interest to bring it up any more" "Oh, I see, no more father talk, but it would help to know the name of the father so we could put it on the birth certificate and also to help obtain any medical records".

Bella whispered "Cullen, Edward Cullen", "What was that Bella?", asked Dr Williams "You know you don't have to say his name" Said Reneé, directing it to Bella. "Mum its fine, I need to deal with it, Dr Williams, His name Edward Cullen, Doctor Carlisle Cullen son." "Well, the famous Cullen's have struck again" Stated Doctor Williams. "What do you mean" Reneé and Bella said both at the same time. "You haven't heard, Well supposably, a Cullen, probability Carlisle, made a woman pregnant and then left her as well, you see that would have been about 40 years ago, but Carlisle didn't look that old, now many of the same problems came up with the health of the baby but unfortunately the baby died not long after being born, of course they didn't have the equipment that we have today so I would hopefully expect to see a great improvement in this case."

"Can I please see my baby now Doctor?" Questioned a very distraught Bella, "Of course, sorry to keep you so long".

As soon as Bella stood up she ran to the nursery. As she looked down at her baby, she whispered "My sweet, sweet Zoe, I don't care what the doctors say, you're going to grow up healthy and strong."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks everyone for not reviewing. I know I might seem slack, but seriously it would be nice to have some reviews. I work hard trying to write stories while also having to do homework and assessments, let me tell you that being in year 10 is harder than it looks. At the moment I have 5 assessments due in the next week but I'm still writing. Away I would like to see some reviews.**

**As I said in chapter 1, this story is very close to me and it's taking me a lot to write so a little appreciation would go a long way.**

**Edwalla**


	3. Authors Note

**AN: Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed… A special thanks needs to go to ****Major Grai**** for reviewing twice. Also thanks to ****Kolored**** for being the first reviewer. Anyway just to let you very special people that reviewed and also all those who added me to Fav Authors, Story alert, ect that I won't be updating for maybe a week cause I have to go to the specialist about my tumour and spine.**

**Thanks again for every one reviewing and taking the time to read my story. **

**Edwalla.**


	4. Sorry another Authors Note

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Anyway good news-the specialist said I'm fine for a while, bad news, on Saturday (Australian Time) while I was playing hide-and-seek with my neighbours, a spider bit me. Long story short I had to wait in emergency for 3 hours while screaming in pain, I kicked the nurses with my other foot cause they tried to give me morphine. Anyway I'm all-good now besides a sore foot. Now I need some ideas, I'm not shore how far along in years Zoe should be….

5-7 years

8-10 years

or further

Also you can now vote on my Bio page...

Thanks for all the support Edwalla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I am not Stephanie Myer nor am I perfect.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been on holidays and stuff just came up and I got too busy…not that you guys come second. Thanks to every one that suggested Zoe's age, so the result was 5-7 years old. So here's the next chapter in the story.**

* * *

**  
**

Zoe's POV:

My alarm went off a 6.30, and I hit the snooze button before it could get any more annoying and slowly fell back to sleep. A little while later I was woken by a gentle push.

"Zoe, please wake up, I have to go to work and your going to be late for your first day of school."

After I heard the door close, I slowly got up out of bed. As usual my mum had drawn open the curtains and the rain pattered on the window, like it always did, so it wasn't a big surprise when I heard it. I had woken up on a normal rainy day in the city of Forks, we had moved here 2 weeks before school had started from Jacksonville, Florida. People like my mum and I didn't look like we were from Florida, we were too pale.

My Grandad, Charlie had helped mum and I find a house that was big enough for the 2 of us but small enough to be comfortable. I walk out of my room and down the hallway to the kitchen. Another thing about our house was that it was only 1 story with 3 bedrooms. The thing is I have some weird health problem that any one second I could die. I was born with a tumour on my spine that the doctors couldn't remove because if they did, my organs would shut down. We don't know what I have, but its some diseases that no one knows about. We've been to so many doctors in my 7 years of life, that it's a surprise none of them knew what I had.

Luckily, we know mostly how to handle my panic attacks, my seizures, hallucinations, nightmares, sensitive bones, constantly several degrees hotter then I should be, and all the things I'm allergic to. Yeah, I know, it sucks to be me. I walked out into the kitchen where Mum was making the perfect breakfast for someone like me. Bacon, Eggs and Water. I sat down at the table just as Mum set down my breakfast, smiling at me in greeting. "Morning, sweetie, how did you sleep?" She asked me.

"Morning and fine thanks" I said back as I took a bite out of my bacon. Everyone always thought of me as a weirdo since I never ate any sugar, but they don't understand that I could die from it. And you have no idea how protective Mum is about all of that. She'd go over to their house and talk to their parents, yell at them because they made me cry. Then she'd come back over, tell me everything was alright, and watch a movie with me. She'd always make me a big bag lunch, just in case the kids gave me any of their food, of course that had never really happened.

I quickly finished my food, and got ready for school. I put on a dark blue shirt and ¾ genes that mum had set out for me on my desk and hopped into mum's Chevrolet Cobalt.

I looked out the window as we drove through the rain, resting my head in my hand. I was really tired of the rain, but we had to move here.

Mum stopped the car in front of the Forks' Elementary school. Only a few people looked at the car strangely, mainly because I was sitting in the front. Mum gave me a hug good luck before I stepped out of the car, getting my backpack from the trunk of the car. Again, I got strange looks because of my attire, but I paid no attention to it. Mum got out and helped me with my bag, because like always she had over packed it.

The people that I went to school with the last year kept away from me, and I kept my head down. They all think that my disease is contagious, but I was born with it. Of course, no one listens to me…

Almost everyone was murmuring, some about me and the rumours that spread, others about something else. I paid most attention to those conversations.

* * *

Thanks Everyone for reading, like i said i'm sorry for not updating sooner, and because im crap at spelling and grammar and all that jazz, if anyone would like to be my beta or prof reader that would be great, so review and rate or im me if you really wanna.

Edwalla


	6. Chapter 6

DEAR ALL,

My name is Amy and I am/was Melissa-Chloe's (aka edwalla) best friend. I have found her password and therefore been able to access her fanfiction account, just to let you guys know Melissa was involved in a accident today. She was on her way home from her grandparents place (in the middle of NSW) and her parents car was hit by an oncomming truck. Both her parents died at the scene and her brother died on the way to hospital. Melissa is in a coma atm and because of her health the doctors don't know weither or no she will make it. I just thought i would let all her readers know this becuase i know she would what all you people to might recieve some reviews from her but that is becuase she was using her computer at her grandparents place before she was in the accident. I hope she gets better and thats for everyone that has read her story.

Thanks Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all, i just thought i would give u guys an update on Melissa's condition:

Melissa is doing ok, the doctors are thinking of taking out some tubes cause she is breathing on her own now. Lots of the girls at school are sending cards and flowers and stuff. The doctors are thinking that she will wake up cause the swelling on her brain has stopped and is going down and the internal bleeding has stopped as well. Although the swelling is going down the doctors don't know if it will effect her skull and if there is anything else. they wont really know until she wakes up. Its been a week and a half since the accident and i think all your prays and thoughts are getting her through, the doctors don't know if she can hear but there has been a lot of brain activity so they think she might be there in mind but not body. Thanks for all the prayers and ill be posting news/updates on her fanfiction account as i get it. Thanks again.


	8. Thank you note

Hi Guys, this is Melissa here not Amy.

I would just like to say thankyou to everyone for there prays and thoughts after my accident, I would like to thank everyone who has prayed for me and I think that your thoughts are what has helped me get through this tough time. I will not be continuing with this story but instead writing a new one dedicated to my late mum, dad and brother who all died in the accident. I am currently in the process of coming up with ideas for my new story. I would like to thank everyone again for their support and love… have a merry Christmas and a happy new year because I believe that the coming year will be a better and happier one than this passing year.

Thankyou,

Much love, Melissa

xxxxx


End file.
